300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
300 Heroes Pre-order Event (2017.12.15)
Website *'Link: '''http://activity.jumpw.com/thirdzdadvance/ *'Promotion Video: http://300hero.download.jumpwgame.com/activity/vedio/zdyg.mp4 Event Time *'Start: '''15 December 2017 at 6.00 PM *'End: '''31 December 2017 at 11.59 PM Event Introduction This event is a pre-order event where all players can be allowed to participate by pre-ordering two new heroes '''Jeanne d'Arc and Jeanne d'Arc Alter from the famous anime that currently aired Fate/Apocrypha and the famous mobile-game Fate/Grand Order. Pre-order Instruction #The Jeanne d'Arc's hero set (69 Yuan) is a double hero set, players who pre-order this set will get both Jeanne d'Arc and Jeanne d'Arc Alter. #The Jeanne d'Arc's hero&skin set (158 Yuan) is a double hero&skin set, players who pre-order this set will get 2 heroes and 2 skins, the heroes are Jeanne d'Arc and Jeanne d'Arc Alter, and the skins are Jeanne d'Arc's skin and Jeanne d'Arc Alter's skin. #Different server account under the same game passport account can participate in pre-order together (meaning you can buy the pre-order set for more than one server in a single game account). However, each server account can participate in the pre-order only once (for example, player X who already brought The Joan of Arc's hero set (69 Yuan) will no longer be able to change their mind to buy The Joan of Arc's hero&skin set (158 Yuan) again later) #The heroes and skins from this pre-order event will be discounted only during the event, the products will be removed from the website after the end of the pre-order event. After the products return to the in-game Item Mall, their price will be restored to their original price. #The Joan of Arc's hero set 's original price is 78 Yuan and The Joan of Arc's hero&skin set's original price is 196 Yuan (78+118 Yuan). #Both hero set and hero&skin set are expected to be available in Item Mall around February and the release time of all pre-order packages will be available within the same month. How to Participate #Login by clicking on the Hello, Please Login (【您好，请登录】) button on the middle left-corner of the website or clicking on the Buy Now (立即购买) buttons below any product on the website. #After logging in, clicking on the Buy Now (立即购买) button below the product you want to buy and the website will ask for your server you want the product to be delivered to. #After filling the server, the game will ask you to pay the cost of the product, if you already have cash in your JUMP Passport, clicking the Confirm button (确认) your pre-ordering will be completed. #If you don't have enough cash in your JUMP Passport, clicking the confirm button will pop-up a warning text that tells you to have enough money in Jump Passport by topping up on it first (you need to top up on JUMP Passport, not 300 Heroes). #For the method of top up to the JUMP Passport, visit JUMP's Top Up Website and just don't select any game name when you top up. ---- ----